


Not asking

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Marvel, Clint Barton &/ Natasha Romanov, I wouldn't ask for what I didn't need
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Not asking

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Marvel, Clint Barton &/ Natasha Romanov, I wouldn't ask for what I didn't need

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the fact that his hands are shaking – he knows it will stop soon, and it’s (probably) only an adrenaline come-down that’s causing it – when she comes and sits behind him.

He can’t ask for what he wants, but that doesn’t matter; her hands are strong where they touch him, fingers digging into the tensed muscles in his neck, his back, his thighs. And if he cries a little when she wraps her arms around him, neither of them will ever speak of it.


End file.
